Souvenez vous de cette nuit où
by JessSwann2
Summary: Durant DMC, avant que Will ne trouve Jack… James Norrington a tout perdu, il erre et finit par rencontrer Jack dans un port… Ecrit pour la communauté Kinkenstock sur le thème Sparrow/Norrington-Première fois -Première débauche .


**Disclaimer: **** Disney **

_**Coucou à tous, voici une petite histoire assez croustillante sur James & Jack… Bonne lecture et… reviews ?**_

**Souvenez-vous de cette nuit où…**

Un peu ivre, James Norrington sortit de la taverne où il avait élu domicile pour la soirée avec ses compagnons de fraiche date et leur adressa un dernier salut. L'homme chancela, un sourire béat aux lèvres puis se dirigea vers le port. Une fois là, il s'immobilisa net alors qu'il reconnaissait le navire qui l'avait conduit à se saouler dans les tavernes : le Black Pearl.

James chercha par réflexe son épée puis se souvint avec dépit qu'il l'avait troquée quelques jours plus tôt contre de quoi s'offrir du rhum. Il cherchait de quoi passer à l'attaque lorsqu'il vit Jack Sparrow s'approcher de lui d'une démarche chaloupée. Une vague d'hostilité reflua en lui à la vue du pirate tellement haï et l'arrêta.

« Je vous ai cherché sur toutes les mers. » Marmonna James.

Les yeux sombres de Jack s'écarquillèrent puis un éclair de reconnaissance passa brièvement dans son regard.

« Commodore Norrington…

- Je ne le suis plus, grinça James. Et ceci grâce à vous…

- Fâcheux mais je n'ai rien à voir là dedans, répondit Jack. Maintenant si vous vouliez bien… »

James grinça des dents et rattrapa le pirate alors qu'il tentait de l'esquiver.

« Sûrement pas Sparrow. Il est hors de question que vous me faussiez compagnie cette fois. »

Jack leva les yeux au ciel tandis que James poursuivait.

« Un homme vient d'arriver à Port Royal. Un Envoyé de la Compagnie des Indes, Lord Beckett. »

Jack tiqua à la mention du nom mais James était trop ivre pour s'en rendre compte.

« On dit que la main d'Elizabeth Swann est la récompense qu'il a fixée pour votre capture. »

Jack blêmit légèrement.

« Beckett vous dites ? Un lien avec Cutler Beckett ?

- C'est lui-même, » confirma James.

Jack prit l'air contrarié puis reposa son regard rusé sur James.

« Et vous comptez me capturer et me livrer à Beckett à vous tout seul ? » Ironisa-t-il.

James ne se dépourvut pas de son flegme et fixa le pirate.

« En effet Sparrow.

- Et tout ça pour la donzelle ? Se moqua Jack. Une femme qui vous a déjà repoussé une fois ? Je vous aurais cru moins stupide. »

James lui renvoya un sourire sardonique.

« Comme si vous aviez mieux à proposer…

- Et pourquoi pas ? » Souffla Jack d'un ton suggestif.

James frémit alors que la main crasseuse du pirate se posait sur son épaule.

« Une proposition l'ami, un verre et une proposition tu ne peux pas me refuser ça… »

Amusé par le culot du pirate et curieux de voir ce qu'il avait à lui proposer, James haussa les épaules et lui emboita le pas.

_**Deux heures plus tard,**_

Installés devant une bouteille de rhum, Jack et James trinquaient pour la dixième fois de la soirée et James ricana en entendant Jack raconter une histoire particulièrement difficile à croire à une putain. La femme haussa les épaules et s'éloigna sous le regard navré de Jack.

« C'est votre faute, vous êtes tellement mal embouché que les filles pensent que vous allez les ennuyer, persifla Jack. Comme votre précieuse Elizabeth. »

James haussa le sourcil tandis que Jack lissait ses moustaches.

« Laissez-moi vous montrer. » Déclara-t-il avant de se lever.

James le suivit du regard tandis que Jack échangeait quelques mots avec une putain outrageusement fardée. Il ne put retenir un rire en voyant Jack revenir vers lui, la mine piteuse.

« Quelle démonstration Sparrow ! » Se moqua-t-il.

Le pirate lui adressa un regard noir.

« Elles ne savent pas ce qu'elles perdent. »

James Norrington se contenta de sourire et servit un verre à Jack.

_**Plusieurs bouteilles plus tard…**_

James, complètement ivre cette fois, glissa sur le sable mouillé de la plage sur laquelle Jack l'avait entrainé après qu'ils se soient faits jetés hors de la taverne. Le pirate se laissa tomber à ses côtés et ricana.

« Et bien tu ne fais pas semblant l'ami…

- De quoi ? Demanda James.

- De trinquer ! » Rétorqua Jack avec une moue suggestive en lui tendant une bouteille.

Un ricanement amer échappa à Norrington et il s'empara de la bouteille. Il but à même le goulot tandis que Jack faisait de même avec une autre. Cela fait, James regarda tristement la bouteille et soupira.

« Je ne réussirais jamais à la séduire…

- Qui ça ? Releva Jack d'une voix pâteuse.

- Elizabeth… » Soupira James.

Jack ricana.

« Et après ? Ce n'est pas la seule jolie fille qui vit à Port Royal et elle est bien inférieure à la plupart des femmes de Singapour.

- Vous ne comprenez pas, rétorqua James.

- Oh que si l'ami. Tu n'as pas comblé de femmes depuis longtemps et tes entrailles s'impatientent, » rétorqua Jack d'un air grivois.

James ne put retenir une grimace en entendant le pirate. Il reprit une gorgée de rhum et répondit d'une voix à l'ironie tranchante.

« Venant d'un homme qui se fait gifler par toutes les femmes qui le connaissent… »

Jack le fixa, un peu parti.

« Et tu sais pourquoi ? »

James soupira et se prépara à subir l'une des nombreuses vantardises du pirate.

« Parce qu'elles en veulent encore, compléta Jack d'un ton sentencieux.

- Raison pour laquelle elles refusent de vous accorder leurs faveurs à nouveau. » Ironisa James.

Jack leva les yeux au ciel.

« Evidemment, ces pauvres filles sont à peine remises du vide que le départ d'un amant tel que moi leur a causé. »

James rit brièvement puis reprit une gorgée de rhum.

« Evidemment, » répéta-t-il d'un ton caustique.

Jack sourit d'un air vicieux.

« Je leur fais des choses, t'as même pas idée… » Prétendit-il avant d'éructer bruyamment.

Dégouté, James Norrington se détourna et prit une nouvelle gorgée.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle a de si exceptionnel ta donzelle ? » Demanda Jack au bout d'un moment.

Un peu parti, James répondit.

« Elle est belle, courageuse, et….

- C'est la fille du Gouverneur, un bon parti. » Coupa Jack avec cynisme.

Indigné par ce que l'autre sous entendait, James se retourna vivement vers lui. Un cri de surprise lui échappa en constatant que sa bouche se trouvait à quelques centimètres de celle du pirate qui était à présent avachi dans le sable.

Ce dernier ne se méprit pas sur l'expression de l'ex commodore et un nouveau sourire sardonique lui échappa.

« C'est pas désagréable tu sais… Tu serais surpris. » Déclama Jack avec une moue tentatrice.

James resta interdit tant il se refusait à assimiler le sens des paroles de Jack puis, au bout de longues minutes, finit par réaliser qu'il fixait les lèvres du pirate, sans doute en raison du rhum qu'il avait bu. Gêné, James cligna des yeux et Jack en profita pour s'approcher de lui.

« Encore un peu de rhum ? » Proposa-t-il avec un sourire grivois.

James s'efforça de l'ignorer et reprit une lampée d'un geste rempli de défi.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes mais alors que James se détendait peu à peu, Jack reprit avec un sourire.

« Non, vous êtes trop coincé pour ça, quoique… ça pourrait vous plaire. Qu'en pensez-vous Commodore on essaie pour voir si vous aimez ça ? » Souffla Jack.

Avant que James ait eu le temps de protester, la bouche du pirate emprisonna la sienne et James goûta avec un choc la saveur du rhum sur la langue de l'homme qu'il était venu capturer. Un vertige le saisit tandis que la main de Jack s'affermissait sur sa nuque. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent un peu plus étroitement et James sentit le désir inonder ses reins.

Les doigts crasseux de Jack écartèrent sa chemise tandis qu'il le faisait basculer sous lui et la fièvre monta en James. Animé par un désir qui lui était jusqu'alors étranger, il fit basculer le pirate dans le sable à son tour et ses doigts s'attaquèrent à sa ceinture. Sous lui Jack grimaça.

« Pas comme ça mon gars. » Grogna-t-il avant de le repousser sur le sable.

Trop saoul pour protester, James retomba sur le dos.

« Bouge pas. » Souffla Jack qui entreprit de défaire son fut.

Tout en parlant, le pirate enserra d'une main baguée le sexe de James et lui imprima de violents mouvements de va et vient.

James gémit alors qu'un désir quasi insupportable incendiait ses reins. Un cri de surprise indignée lui échappa alors que Jack effleurait la porte des matelots de ses doigts lubrifiés par son excitation.

« Détends-toi. » Haleta Jack en accompagnant ses paroles de mouvements circulaires.

Perdu, James crispa ses doigts dans le sable. Il avait mal, il se sentait humilié mais jamais il n'avait éprouvé un désir aussi brutal et animal que celui qui montait dans ses reins. Jack passa sur lui et haleta dans son cou tandis qu'il enfonçait plus profondément son doigt en lui. James gémit et ondula instinctivement des hanches. La tête lui tournait et il réagit à peine lorsque le sexe brûlant de Jack effleura son œillet. La main du pirate sur son sexe accéléra tandis qu'il se poussait d'un coup brutal en lui.

Cette fois James hurla tant de plaisir que de douleur.

« T'as un cul parfait, » haleta Jack.

Sous lui, James gémit de souffrance alors que le pirate le limait sans douceur. Jack accéléra encore ses mouvements, la main crispée sur le sexe de James puis finit par se lâcher avec un râle au bout de longues minutes.

A demi étourdi par le rhum et la douleur, James sentit avec soulagement le sexe de Jack le déserter puis le pirate sourit.

« Un échange de bon procédé. » Souffla t'il en descendant sa bouche jusqu'à son sexe.

Cette fois ce fut un plaisir pur qui déferla en James a lors que Jack le guidait dans sa bouche. La langue du pirate le caressa avec avidité et le commodore se cambra. James cria sa jouissance alors qu'il se déversait avec soulagement dans la bouche de son tortionnaire. A bout de souffle, James se laissa retomber sur le sable et Jack sourit.

« Nous avons fait beaucoup de progrès ce soir Commodore. »

James voulut balbutier qu'il ne l'était plus mais l'alcool et le plaisir pris eurent raison de lui et il plongea dans un sommeil d'ivrogne.

_**Quelques heures plus tard,**_

Dégrisé, James ouvrit les yeux.

Un cri de rage lui échappa en se découvrant seul sur la plage, le fut aux chevilles et le cul écarté. Il s'empressa de se rhabiller et se précipita vers l'endroit où il avait vu le Black Pearl mouiller la veille.

Le fondement douloureux et la tête embrumée, James ne put que regarder le navire quitter le port tandis que, sur le pont, Jack lui adressait un salut moqueur.

« Commodore Norrington, souvenez-vous de cette nuit comme de celle où vous avez »

Le reste de la phrase du pirate se perdit dans le hurlement de rage de Norrington qui se jura de ne plus jamais laisser Jack Sparrow lui filer entre les doigts. La prochaine fois qu'il serait face à lui, il prendrait sa revanche, quoiqu'il lui en coute. Sur cette muette promesse de vengeance, James se dirigea vers la taverne la plus proche. Il lui faudrait plus d'un verre pour oublier la nuit passée….


End file.
